Blue Water High Season 4
by LollipopPOP
Summary: Just for a second let's say a lot of the stuff from season 3 never happened Simmo never quit Solar Blue never sold and never closed everything is pretty normal a new group of kids have arrived and old ones are back training, cooking and just hanging aroud
1. Chapter 1

**Character List**

**Girls**

**Charlotte 'Charlie' Monroe**

Charlie's the optimistic one of the group, always there with a smile and a helpful suggestion. She's surprisingly very stong both physically and emotionally. Charlie's a bit of a geek, she has received high marks at all of her other schools and has decided Blue Water High will be no exception. She likes to be the best she can be at everything she tries and doesn't give up at anything until she tries. She pushes herself too hard at times.

Charlie's loves acting and is disapointed that due to her training schedule she can only be a part time member of the drama club.

She's not very good at reading social cues which sometimes results in some awkward situations

She's a blonde with blue eye and most people would pick her as being the most attractive one of the girls not that she knows it

Because of her positive attitude and tendency to day dream she is often mistaken as being an airhead.

She has an identical twin sister called Rebecca.

**Lucinda Tyler **

Lucinda or 'Elle' or 'Luci' is the most confident one of the group. She seems to be a natural at everything she tries. She get's along easily with almost everyone and is probably the most popular one of the group. She has great fashion sense and comes from a rich family. She's the best cook in the house, she loves cooking but hates cleaning up. She's a messy person but not a slob.

Lucinda's often intimadates people with her confidence.

She can play the guitar and has been playing it since she was eight.

Her parents are seperated and she has two protective older brothers.

She's a brunette with brown eyes.

**Gabriella 'Gabby' Jones**

Gabriella makes it clear from the beginning that she's there to win. She's a nice girl although she seems rather frosty on the surface. She loves playing practical jokes and throws great parties. She's the wild one of the group. She loves ice cream and gelato. She's very talkative and tends to ramble. She's very headstrong and opinionated.

She's an only child.

She's a very good dancer.

Gabby's good at Art and English at school but is not very good at any other school subjects

She's a girly girl and loves her clothes and make up collection.

She's a brunette with green eyes

**Guys**

**Jordan Marks**

Jordan is a bit of a goof. He doesn't seem to focus on anything much. He sometimes annoys people with his jokes. He is not a morning person and likes to sleep in. He is not very confident in his abilities. Although he does not seems it he is very smart

Jordan doesn't really think about his decisions before he makes them.

He entered the competition as a dare, not thinking that he was good enough to make it in. Now that he is in, he really wants to win.

He is distant from his parents as they were never home when he was a child

He has an older sister

He can skateboard.

**Luke Johnson**

Luke seems very cultured compared to the others. He's surfed all over the world and knows a lot of people. He's the most focused out of the guys, pro surfing is all he ever wanted to do. He is an only child and not used to sharing a house with so many people. His father died when he was four.

He's very close with his mother.

He has trouble understanding when he is at his limit which often leads to trouble.

He pushes himself very hard.

He is pretty average at school.

Luke is a very selfless person, he puts others before himself

**Jayson Baker**

Jayson is a very technical person. He likes everything to be perfect. He's good at science and has little patience. He doesn't like not knowing what to do. He has a fear of being trapped underwater. He has a very annoying habits like making too much noise when others are trying to sleep or blurting out the wrong thing at the wrong time.

He has two older sisters

He can be a bit impulsive

Jayson doesn't always understand why other don't think like him

He is very buisness minded

**Rooms: **

**The boys share one room, Jordan has the top bunk, Jayson has the bottom bunk and Luke has the single bed. **

**The girls also share one room: Charlie with the top bunk, Lucinda with the bottom and Gabby with the single bed**

**Mike and Corey share the remaining room as they both work there, they are both in Year Twelve while the others are in Year Ten**

**Mike, Corey, Amy and Rachel will be returning**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Solar Blue

**Chapter One:**___Welcome to Solar Blue___

Blue Water beach wasn't exactly as shown on the website. It was bigger. It was jam-packed with people and bright blue waves smacked the sand viciously. There was a huge Solar Blue tent in the middle, large, colourful sponsorship flags flapping in the wind, loud speakers barking on poles and what they barked was that the next heat was the finale boys heat between the last two competitors 'Luke Johnson' and 'Mark Anderson'

Luke could practically hear his own nervous heart beating in his chest as he stood at the starting line. This was his finale chance of getting the coveted spot at the Solar Blue Academy. There'd been just over seven thousand hopefuls at the beginning, three thousand eight hundred and ninety two of them males; Luke Johnson being one of them, the first trials reduced this number to three hundred, one hundred and fifty males and the second trial cut this number to only fifty and those fifty were all at the beach today, surfing their lives out for one of six places at the school.

He turned to his competitor, a taller, more muscled, boy with shoulder length blonde hair and a tan. He was the stereotypical male surfer.

"Good luck" he told him. Mark turned to him, a strange look crossing his face, an intense mixture of anger and arrogance. Luke took a small step sideways.

"Just stay out of my way kid" he snapped "this spot is mine"

"Kid?" Luke echoed. Mark just glared at him.

….

The first wave hit him hard, sending his board straight back into his chest. The water was cold, even though it was the middle of January, but the air was hot and humid like the water had yet to catch up with the fact that it was a hot day.

Luke's teeth chattered with the cold, or maybe it was the nerves. What it was he needed to get over it quickly because Mark was already out there hunting for the best waves. There was a big set coming and Luke had to paddle hard and fast to catch the waves, he cruised down the back of the first waves and found himself with a front row seat to the Mark Anderson show.

Mark was carving it up out, doing things that most grommets dreamed off.

Luke looked down at his board, reminding himself that this was his lucky board, that this was the one he'd paid for all by himself that this was his lucky one and off he went paddling like crazy.

"I can do this, I can be a winner" he repeated in his head. His life was about the change forever.

…..

The boarding house was not at all like he'd visualised, in his head the place was very structured, a place that inspired people to work hard but it seemed like the place was built for the sole purpose of relaxing. There was a pool, hammocks, a pool table inside and lush green garden, plus it was sitting right in front of the beach. Standing in the doorway to the house Luke felt like all of his dreams had come true; it was a little scary actually.

"You must be Luke" Mr Simmonds said appearing in front of him. Mr Simmonds or 'Simmo' as everyone called him was the chief of all things surfing at the Solar Blue Academy, although there was a rumour that there would be a new trainer that would be working with Simmo for the year, he looked laid back in his board shorts, sunnies and thongs but also looked rather serious like he used to wrangling a bunch of teenagers.

"I want you to meet someone" he said turning to call to someone he couldn't see "hey Mike! Get over here"

An older teenager with dark hair appeared behind Simmo, he too was wearing board shorts but they didn't make him look laid back at all, they made him look as serious as wearing a suit would. But he was smiling so Luke took that as a good sign

"Mike this is Luke Johnson the winner of the final place here" Simmon introduced. Mike smiled wider and stuck his hand out for Luke to shake but decided against it when he was the multitude of bags that Luke was holding. Instead he reached forward, taking two of the bags off him.

"Luke this is Mike Kruz, he was a student here two years ago and I've asked him to help train you guys this year"

"It's nice to meet you" Luke said smiling at Mike. It really was, knowing that Mike used to be just like them made him feel a lot better about the upcoming training.

"Come on" Mike said nodding in the direction of the stairs "I'll show you to your room"

As they walked towards the stairs Luke took a good look at other people downstairs. An attractive blonde girl was doing stretches in the living room, she caught sight of him as she straightened up and smiled brightly at him and he smiled back at her.

"That's Charlotte Monroe" Mike said noticing the exchange "but she's told us all to call her Charlie"

A girl with brown hair and cat like green eyes was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of Nutri-Grain cereal with one hand and flicking through a surfing magazine with the other. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting across from her scribbling furiously in a notebook.

"That's Gabriella Jones" he said pointing to the girl "and that's Jayson Baker" he added as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Another girl was coming out of the girl's bathroom, fully dressed, towel draped over her shoulder, wet hair hanging down her back. She smiled when she spotted him and headed over.

"I'm Lucinda Tyler" she said grinning widely and sticking out her hand from to shake "but most people just call me Luci" he shook her head, awkwardly balancing his bags.

"I'm Luke Johnson" he told her "it's nice to meet you"

"You too" she said before bounding down the stairs, a spring in her step.

"This is you" Mike said opening the door of first room on the right side of the hall "you'll be sharing it with the two other boys"

Mike dumped Luke's bags on the only empty bed, the single one and left the room telling him that he would be downstairs if he needed anything.

"Welcome to Solar Blue" a boy called from the top of the bunk beds making Luke jumped, he'd thought he was alone in the room. They boy stuck his head over the railing and grinned.

"Hi my names Jordan Marks and I promise I don't snore" he said grinning as he climbed down from the bed "I'm guessing your Luke Johnson, I'm really glad you got in here and not Mark, I used to go to school with the idiot, I don't think I could stand living with him for a year"

"Yeah" he nodded "I'm Luke, it's nice to meet you, I'm from Melbourne but my family travel a lot, where did you say you lived?"

"Haven't yet" he told him "I'm a local, born and raised in this place"

…..

The first night was spent talking and playing pool and getting to know each other, everyone sharing their story on how they got in when Luke he had his turn he gave them the brief version, leaving out the parts where he thought he'd passed out from the nerves.

At around nine o'clock Mike stuck his head into the room.

"I only have one thing to say: go to bed" he said.

Jayson sat up off the floor. "We don't really have a nine o'clock curfew do we?"

Mike shook his head. "It's not an order, it's a piece of advice, training starts tomorrow and trust me it's going to be a hell of a lot easier if you get a good night's rest"

They were all too excited to pay any attention to Mike's words of warning. They sat up gossiping until just over midnight. He wasn't sure about the others but Luke couldn't sleep that night as soon as his head hit the pillow a little voice went.

'This is your first night at Solar Blue, this is amazing, all your dreams have come true, this is so exciting….."

At exactly 4:34 he drifted into sleep. Exactly twenty six minutes later Simmo was charging down the hall banging on the doors.

"Rise and shine kids!" he was yelling "rise and shine!"

Luke groaned, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the noise. Some people were just way too cheery in the morning.

….

At ten minutes past five they were in the ocean baths swimming laps, the girls were anyway. The boys were up at the beach doing soft-sand jogs and short sprints on hard sand. They would soon swap over and they boys would be working with Simmo at the ocean baths and the girls would be up on the beach with Mike.

Simmo clicked his stop watch as they surfaced, Luci first then Gabby and finally Charlie.

"Good works Lucinda" he said nodding "you too Gabriella, you need to work on your breathing Charlie"

She nodded pulling her goggles of her eyes putting on a brave face. It really sucked to be last. 'It's only the first session' she told herself 'they'll be plenty of opportunities to be first place'

….

As they were sitting on the grass near the house recovering for their training session Mike rolled out a whiteboard. There were forty columns across with their names written down one side. Mike established the rules for the year, Simmo butting in occasionally. They would be in competition with each other throughout the year. At the end of the year there would be a finale comp and the winners, one boy and one girl would win a wild card onto the World Championship Tour. They would be sponsored for a year, surfing the world with the pros. You could feel a ripple of excitement run through the group as they took in the enormity of the reward. It was almost too good to think about.

Mike continued to explain how they were not guaranteed a place in the finale comp that they'd have to earn their place by gaining points. You had to have sixty to win and you'd earn them with comps, training, housework and school work.

"So based on this training, Luke and Luci would have five points, Jordan on four, Gabriella on three and Charlie…only one today" he said writing the points down on the board, even though he rubbed them off as quickly as they were put on it still made Charlie feel bad being in last place.

"Don't take it personally" he was quick to say "someone has to be last every week"

…..

Mike had been right about the sleep thing, it was only eight am and Luke wanted to climb into bed and just sleep all day. There was no time for sleep though their first day of school was today and they had twenty minutes before they had to leave. Twenty minutes flew by and soon enough Mike was collecting them all from various rooms, passing bagged lunches to them and herding them towards the kombi.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Blue Water High

**Chapter Two: **_Welcome to Blue Water High_

By the time the van pulled in the school parking lot it was quarter past nine. They were fifteen minutes late. Getting seven teenagers up and ready to go wasn't an easy task.

"Get going kids!" Simmo was yelling leaning out the window "you'll be walking home Mike will show you the way, won't you Mike?"

"Yeah sure" Mike called distractedly as he pulled his school bag over his shoulder and tried to check the time on his phone at the same time. It was quite amusing to see.

"Mike!" Simmo yelled again noticing the fact that he'd barely been listening, Mike spun around to face him, startled "make sure you get them all home on time and in one piece okay?"

"Will do" Mike yelled back ushering them all past the school gates and into Blue Water High. Mike paused as they reached the first building and turned to them.

"It's Monday, everyone's going to be around the back at assembly by now" he told them and for the first time since they arrived the complete lack of other people was very obvious. The school yard was a ghost town.

"Follow me" Mike said ducking between two buildings "I'm pretty sure it's just through here"

"We better hurry up" Jordan said quickening his pace to catch up with Mike "Mr Exeter is not going to be happy"

….

Blue Water High was a rambling an affair. It was perched high on the headland overlooking the coast, with lots of low buildings spread across the grassy grounds. Before it was a high school, it had been a naval base.

Mike ending up being right. The morning assembly was held on what used to be a parade ground. It was large square of gravel which had been dug a couple of meters lower than the rest of the grounds. Jordan supposed it was so the naval bigwigs could look down on the cadets while they marched around in funny formations pretending to be serious about the whole thing.

The school principal, Mr Exeter, had clearly tapped into his inner bigwig, because he stood above the quadrangle of students with his chest puffed out wielding that microphone like a light sabre.

The assembly had obviously been going on for quite some time when they arrived. They'd been hoping on sneaking in up the back and going unnoticed but things didn't go to plan. Jordan tripped on his own shoe-lace and went spiralling into the girl in front of him knocking her over, she inturn feel into another girl, who accidently tripped the boy next to her.

Luckily that was where the domino effect ended but now the whole school was looking at them.

"Sorry" Jordan muttered from the ground. Charlotte reached forward, holding out a hand to help him up. He took it, smiling up at her. The girl he'd fallen into first glared at him and the boy was helping the other girl up. Jordan had obviously not gotten off to a good start at Blue Water High.

"Ah the Solar Blue gang have finally decided to grace us with their presence" Mr Exeter called from his podium at the front of the assembly and everyone who wasn't looking at them now was.

"Sorry Mr Exeter!" Jordan called cupping his hands in front of his face in an attempt to increase the volume "won't happen again"

He nodded in acceptance "see that it doesn't"

"He's a pushover" Jordan whispered to his fellow 'Solar Blue kids' "he'll want us to compete in the inter school surf comps so he has to be nice to us, if it was anyone else it'd be an immediate detention"

Jordan was proven right as Mr Exeter came up to them after the assembly, all smiles.

"Sorry about that, have to make an example you know" he said "it's nice to see you back again Mr Kruz" he added with a nod in Mike's direction.

"Nice to be back" Mike smiled.

"Well you better head off to your first class, don't want to be late for the second time in one day" he said laughing in a way that it was obvious that it was meant to be a joke.

…

Gabby's first class just happened to be maths, her worst subject. She'd never been good with numbers, they were two rigid, a wrong and right. No room at all for interpretation. That's why she loved English; you could do anything you wanted with English. A good story could take you anyway.

"I love maths" Luke said with a grin as he sat down beside her after throwing his things onto the table "it's always been my best subject"

"Mine too" the blonde girl on Luke's other side answered before Gabby could even think of a reply "I'm Erin" she continued "Erin Anderson"

'Anderson, Anderson' Gabby repeated over and over in her head as she tapped her pen against her exercise book. The name seemed so familiar.

"I'm Luke John..."

"Luke Johnson I know, you're one of the new Solar Blue surfers" she said with a small chuckle, pushing some of her hair behind her ear "I was there on the day of the last trial, you bet out my brother for the final place actually"

Something snapped in Gabby's brain 'Anderson! As in Mark Anderson, as in the guy that almost got the finale place at Solar Blue, the guy that absolutely hated Luke for winning the place'

"How…how is you brother?" he asked hesitantly wringing his hands together.

"Still angry" she said "I'd avoid him if I were you"

At this point the teacher, a short, grey haired woman called Mrs Yvonne, walked in so the conversation abruptly ended. Erin scribbled something in her exercise book, ripped out the page and passed it to Luke.

Gabby craned her neck to see the message but because of the angle Luke was sitting at it was impossible to see. Whatever it was it made Luke grin.

…..

Gabby and Luke were sitting on their boards, just enjoying the cool ocean water lapping at their legs. Training had finished less than an hour ago and the others were out there with them preferring to actually catch the waves though.

"So...Erin seems nice" Gabby said running her hand through the water. It was her not exactly subtle way of bringing up Erin so she could ask about what was going on with Luke and her. Luke gave her a strange look but nodded anyway.

"Yeah she's nice I guess" he shrugged more focused on watching the others then listening to Gabby "she gave me a number, says she's going to invite me to some party she's going to"

"I didn't think you were the party type" she told him.

"I'm not really" he said after a moment board "but if I can convince you guys to come with me then it might be a bit of fun"

She followed his line of sight only to realise he was watching Charlie. The blonde was cheering and whistling as Jordan pulled off the stunt he'd been working on for the last half hour.

"You mean if you can convince Charlie to come?" she teased splashing some water his way. He snapped out of his daze and splashed back. It very soon turned into a full on splash fight full of laughter.

Charlie was still standing on the beach when they finally dragged themselves out of the water, still laughing. She'd already put her board away and was standing with her towel draped around her shoulders.

"We've been rostered on for cooking duty tonight" she told Luke running a hand through her wet hair in an attempt to dry it "got any ideas?"

….

That night's dinner turned out to be sausages that were slightly burnt and a salad that was just right. Everyone piled in at the table ready to eat when there was a knock at the door. Mike who was at the end of the table and closest to the door announced that he would answer it and left the table, Simmo who was at the other end of the tabled just smiled knowingly.

Corey Petri was standing on the other side of the door, several bags in hand.

"Well, are you going to invite me in?"

…..

"So what are you doing here?" Mike asked as he helped Corey dump his bags in one of the upstairs bedrooms. There was three bedrooms upstairs, one was for the three female recruits, another for the three male and the finale one was the one Mike had been using. There were two spare beds in the room so Corey would be sleeping in there. Neither of them minded, they'd shared a room for a year after all.

"Simmo offered me a job actually" he explained "Jilly's not coming back…"

"What so you're taking her job?" Mike asked sceptically "I didn't think housework was really your thing"

"It's not" he admitted "but I'm starting a board design company and this is the perfect place to work of my designs" he threw his backpack onto the bottom bunk "helping look after six sixteen year olds is a small price to pay" he added.

"Are you going back to school?" Mike asked sitting on his own bed "because the first day was today"

"Yeah" Corey nodded sitting down next to him "I'll be back there tomorrow, it's always been part of my plan to pass year twelve"

"So you're staying for the rest of the year?"

"Yes" Corey replied with a smile. Mike smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to reality

**Chapter Three: **_Welcome to reality _

They were sitting outside the house on the grass after that mornings training session, the warm sun beating down on their aching muscles, when the points board was rolled out again. Simmo consulted the piece of paper held in place by the clipboard he was holding before picking up the marker.

"Jordan and Luci on five points, Gabby and Jayson on four and Charlie and Luke on three" he said as he wrote the points down on the board.

Luci was grinning obviously happy with being equal first. Luke did not feel so happy, the first time they'd been shown the board he was at the top and now he was at the bottom, it was big step down and it felt awful.

"You're first comp is on Saturday, two days from now" Mike was saying "you should start preparing now because the better you do the more points you earn"

…..

"Excited for Saturday?" Luci asked as they walked to school, she'd been in a very cheery mood since she found out she was at top of the leader board "how cool would it be if Solar Blue scored first, second and third place"

"Very" Jordan said nodding in agreement, a large smile plastered all over his face. He had also been affected by what Luke liked to call 'the leaders high' he hadn't stopped smiling all morning.

Luke begun to walk slower, lost in his own thoughts. The others easily put a large gap between them and him, except for Charlie who slowed down to walk with him. There was something about Charlie that he really liked, she was like this little ray of sunshine and he was very glad she was the one to walk with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on his arm "you seemed a bit off after this morning's training"

"Yeah I'm okay" he assured her "it just sucks being last you know?"

She nodded sadly. He suddenly remembered she was at the bottom of the leader board too, again. Of course she knew what it felt like. Just as soon as the frown graced her face her usual smile was back.

"Well we've got all year to turn it around right?" she said friendly nudging him with her elbow

"Right" he nodded with a smile.

…..

"Luke, Luke!"

He was standing by his locker with Charlie when Erin came rushing up to him, pulling him into an awkward hug, smiling so widely it looked like her face was going to rip into two. She, like Charlie, seemed to have an almost permanent positive attitude although unlike Charlie's Erin's sort of grated on his nerves. She just seemed so phoney.

"Oh hey Erin" he greeted.

"That party I was telling you about?" she asked, he nodded to tell her he remembered "it's tomorrow night, do you still think you can come?"

"Party?" Charlie questioned from beside him "what party?"

"And you are?" Erin snapped looking at Charlie like she some disgusting bug, just waiting to be stomped on. It was a shock how quickly her happy mood disappeared.

"Charlotte Monroe, but you can call me Charlie" she said sticking her hand out. As soon as Charlie introduced herself Erin's happy mood returned.

"Oh you're at Solar Blue with Luke aren't you?" she asked shaking her hand "it's lovely to meet you"

"You too" Charlie replied putting on a sort of smile he hadn't seen before on her, it was very obvious that it was fake. Erin didn't seem to care though as she quickly went back to talking about the party.

"It starts at seven thirty at the surf club if you're still coming" she said digging around in her binder for a while before pulling out brightly coloured invitations "it's invite only so you won't get in without this" she handed one to Luke and one to Charlie as well adding "you can come too if you want, it'll be a blast" before practically skipping away.

"It'll be a blast" Charlie mimicked mockingly waving her hands around for extra effect "you're not seriously going to this party are you, you barely even know this girl"

"Of course I'm going" he said loudly closing his locker door "it'll be a blast"

Okay so maybe he was using this whole suddenly being popular enough to be invited to parties even though he'd been at Blue Water High for a few days as a way to cope with being last on the points board, but it worked and he wasn't hurting anyone right?

…..

"Where's Luke?" Jordan asked at lunch as they gathered at their usual spot on the square of benches they'd claimed on their first day.

"Probably off somewhere with his new best friend" Charlie snapped poking at her ham sandwich. She wasn't jealous of Erin; well at least that was what she kept telling herself.

"New best friend?" Jayson questioned sitting beside her.

"Erin someone" Charlie answered "she invited him to some party at the surf club"

Something clicked in Gabby's mind "Erin Anderson?" she asked "Mark Anderson's brother?"

"Didn't catch her last name" Charlie told her "but she looks like him, she could be his sister"

Gabby jumped up quickly like she just sat on something hot and grabbed Charlie's hand dragging her up too, causing her sandwich to tumble onto the ground and effectively be ruined.

"What are you doing?" she asked staring down at her ruined sandwich in horror.

"We need to talk" was the only answer Gabby supplied as she dragged her towards the girls bathroom. The girl's bathroom was actually in pretty good condition for a school bathroom. Everything worked, it didn't smell like a tip and it was relatively clean.

"Erin Anderson is bad news" Gabby said gripping Charlie by her shoulders "I just_ know _it okay, I just_ know _it!"

"Okay first calm down okay? Breathe" Charlie said pulling herself away from Gabby's grip "and second what are you talking about?"

The unmistakeable voice of Erin Anderson was heard and Gabby dragged Charlie into a toilet stall, locking the door behind her. She's about to ask what the hell is going on when Gabby put a finger over her own mouth in a 'shush' motion.

"Why'd you invite those two Solar Blue kids to the party?" Erin's friend asked "I thought you were still angry at that Luke kid for taking Mark's place"

"I am" Erin replies her voice sounding a lot less happy but more real "I have a plan okay, I've been researching Solar Blue for years for Mark and the place has a strict curfew, I've just got to make the kid stay out too late and he'll get in a lot of trouble maybe even be pulled out of the comp on Saturday, it'll be a small price to pay for what he did to Mark but it'll have to do"

"You're a genius Erin" her friend says in such an adoring way that it makes Charlie's stomach churn or maybe that was because she just found out that they'd almost fallen into Erin's trap.

"I know" Erin replies "maybe I can even mess with the blondie; she rubs me the wrong way"

"Totally" her friends agree and Charlie starts to wonder if that girl would agree to anything Erin says. She's tempted to bribe Erin to test this theory out.

….

"I'm telling you she's only invited you to make you miss curfew!" Charlie exclaimed hurrying to catch up with him. They were on the way home from school, the only time Charlie had had a chance to talk to Luke alone. She told the others to go ahead without them. Gabby had smiled at her as she left

"Erin wouldn't do that" he snapped, he wouldn't believe it, he just wouldn't "you saw her this morning she's way too nice"

"Yeah and I also heard her in the bathroom telling her friend about her plan to get you in trouble, she's a total fake, why would I lie to you!"

"You just think I can't get a girl to like me" he yelled "that's it right? You think I'm some lonely sad sack who's always going to come last, don't you?"

He didn't really know why he was yelling at her, he liked her. He really did, she made him feel alive. But here he was standing on the footpath screaming at her.

"Of course not!" she yelled back throwing her hands up in frustration "I'm just telling you what I heard, I don't want you to get in trouble Luke"

"Why?" he asked stopping in his tracks and turning around so quickly that he almost bumped into her "why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend Luke" she exclaimed reaching forward to grab his arm but he quickly pulled away. She flinched as he did so and he instantly felt bad. But instead of apologizing he walked away.

"Luke!" she called as he left "Luke!"

…..

Luke nervously gripped the invitation in his hands as he climbed up the steps to the surf club. He could see Erin through the glass doors wearing a blood red dress, her blonde hair pinned up on top of her head. She spotted him and waved him forward a bright smile on her face. He handed the invitation to the big, muscly guy standing at the door who nodded and opened the door for him.

"Luke!" Erin called "you made it! Is Charlotte with you?"

"No, sorry she couldn't make it" he lied. He'd slipped out while everyone else was watching movies claiming that he was going for a walk; Charlie had been upstairs at the time reading a book in the girl's room she didn't even know that he'd left.

"That's a shame, she seemed so nice" Erin said, she changed the topic rather quickly grabbing his hands and pulling him out onto the dance floor "come dance with me"

….

"Hey where's Luke?" Charlotte asked as she came down the stairs and noticed that all of her fellow Solar Blue kids were gathered in the living room watching some surfing video's, except for Luke.

"He went for a walk" Jordan explained twisting around on the couch to talk to her "but that was like two hours ago"

"He's going to miss curfew if he's not back soon" Luci added.

"Have some faith; he's got like twenty minutes" Jayson laughed "any later than that and Simmo's definitely barring him from tomorrow's race"

"Less competition for us, hey?" Jordan joked.

"I'm going to go see if I can find him" Charlotte said.

Gabby jumped up of the couch and met her at the door.

"He's at that stupid party isn't he?" she asked, when Charlie nodded she picked up her coat from where it had been laying draped over the back of the couch and slipped it on.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"Coming with you"

…

Only when Charlie got up to the surf club did she remember that the party was invitation only. The guy guarding the door put a hand to stop them when they tried to walk past him.

"Invitation only" he barked.

"We just want to go in and out okay?" Gabby tried to explain, the guy shook his head.

"Invitation only" he repeated.

"We'll call him" Charlie suggested stepping back against the railing "we'll call him and tell him he needs to leave"

"Hurry up then" Gabby urged "we've only got like ten minutes"

…..

"Is that my phone?" Luke asked upon hearing his distinct ringtone, he tried to grab it but Erin picked up his hands again and stopped him.

"No, you're being silly" Erin laughed swinging their conjoined hands back and forth. From this angle he could see out the glass doors and he could see a familiar blonde leaning against the railing, phone to her ear.

"Is that Charlie?" he asked to himself mostly, he tried to break away from her but Erin pulled him back.

"No, no" Erin said with a strained smile, eyes looking up at the clock on the wall above them. He noticed her gaze and followed it up to the clock, it was five to nine. Curfew was nine pm. He broke away from her again not giving her a chance to pull back and ran for the door.

"I'm –" he started when he reached the girls but Gabby cut him off.

"Talk later; we've got five minutes, run" she demanded and the three of them took off running down the beach.

….

Gabby reached the door fist flinging it open and falling inside panting, the other two tumbled in after her. The digital clock on the microwave read 9:03, surely three minutes didn't matter?

"Almost missed curfew, should be more careful next time" Mike who'd been sitting on the couch spoke up. Luke jumped a little, surprise to hear him. Mike stood up passing them go up to the stairs a grin on his face. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief; they'd made it, sort of.

"Well I'm going to bed" Gabby announced "don't you ever do something so stupid again, or else" she hissed at Luke as she passed him.

"I won't" he assured her, Gabby nodded and disappeared upstairs. Charlie went to follow her but Luke stopped her.

"Charlie, wait" he called, she stopped at the foot of the stairs "I'm sorry, I should've listened too"

She smiled a little, not her usual smile but still a smile. He slowly walked over to her.

"You should've" she replied nodding in agreement. She leaned a little closer to him, pressing her lips to his in a kiss.

"I told you I cared" she grinned when they pulled apart.


End file.
